


Beautiful Dreamer

by AZFell4Crowly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZFell4Crowly/pseuds/AZFell4Crowly
Summary: Jaskier is working on a new song. It isn't like the ones that Geralt is used to hearing from his lark.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Short song fic of a song that is stuck in my head. Please enjoy.

Normally Jaskier wrote upbeat songs about spring lovers or sonnets for noble halls when he wasn't writing about their adventures. Lyrics usually came first in the form of a poem, words that later he would wrap around a melody. This time however, it was a soft hum like a lullaby. Most wouldn't have even heard the little sound but Witchers have excellent hearing. 

When they were laying in bed together, Jaskier would run his fingers gently through his white hair. Geralt would hear the bard humming that tune. On the road as well, it seemed whenever Jaskier wasn't playing in a tavern Geralt would hear the bard working on that wordless song. He didn't ask about it, Jaskier would surely tease him for showing interest.

As the days passed on the road, Geralt heard words being added to the lovely melody. 

The night sky was littered with specks of starlight and a waxing moon. The fire had burned down to coals when he first heard more than a few words.

*Beautiful dreamer,  
wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world,  
heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all passed away!*

It was different from what Geralt was used to hearing from Jaskier. It was a sweet slow almost sad sounding song. Not noble, jaunty or vulgar. 

"Well, what do you think?" The bard asked with a small smile.

"Mmm." 

"You always have the best words of encouragement Geralt." Jaskier said plucking at the strings of his lute. 

Geralt was sitting in a hot bath after a particularly difficult job. The wounds healed by potions but the pain of his overworked body was still present. 

Without being asked Jaskier added lovely scented oils to the water and tenderly massaged his sore muscles. Geralt relaxed, letting his head rest against the tubs edge. After a moment he heard his lark singing that song again.

*Beautiful dreamer,  
queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,  
Beautiful dreamer,  
awake unto me!*

Geralt liked how the song was coming along and that for some reason his bard only sang it when the moment was quiet.

Jaskier hummed it while they got ready for bed and it was the last sound he heard before sleep swallowed him. 

Weeks passed and work was good, for both of them. By the time Geralt got back to their room, Jaskier was already asleep. He began to miss the songs his lark sang but it couldn't be helped, the coin was too good to pass up. 

After a long day Geralt returned to their room to the sound of gently splashing water and that soft song. He walked in on cat feet so he didn't disturb his lark. 

*Beautiful dreamer,  
out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelei;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.  
Beautiful dreamer,  
beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;*

Jaskier hummed a bit longer before noticing Geralt. "Hello there handsome." He said with a wide but tired smile. 

"Is it almost finished?" 

The bard's face lit up at the question. "Why Geralt I didn't know you cared." He got out of the bath and dried off. 

"You've been working on it for months now, just wondering if you will ever finish it." 

Geralt quickly cleaned up and got into bed, while his lark took his time. Applying creams and oils to his skin before joining the witcher. 

"It is almost done, I'm just not sure how to end it." Jaskier cuddled up to Geralt's chest and quickly slipped off to sleep.

He woke to the sound of soft singing and the feel of fingers lightly running through his hair.

*Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,  
Beautiful dreamer,  
awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer,  
awake unto me!*

Geralt smiled, it was a lovely song. His favorite by far.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
